


Impatience

by roanniom



Category: Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: Breeding Kink, Edging, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom
Summary: Flip comes home ready to unwind with you only to find you may have started unwinding without him.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman & Reader, Flip Zimmerman & You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 13





	Impatience

When Flip gets home, all he wants to do is shrug out of his jacket, pour himself a stiff drink, light a fresh cigarette and relax. It’s been a long day and an even longer night. Maybe you’re still up. Maybe you’ve kept a plate warming in the oven for him. Better yet, maybe you’ll suck him off after he finishes his drink and his cigarette and his hypothetically warmed food. Flip steps onto his front porch while rolling his shoulders, feeling the tension stored in his aching muscles from a shift filled with bullshit and limp-dicked incompetents.

Yes. A blow job before bed would do the trick, he thinks as he unlocks the front door. Instead of his usual silent entrance, the kind he uses when he doesn’t wish to disturb your potential sleeping state, he closes the door loudly. Selfishly hoping you’ll be conscious by the time he enters the bedroom, if you weren’t already.

After shrugging out of his jacket, as planned, he trudges down the hallway, considering his options for if he finds your sweet, sleeping form tucked in, undisturbed beneath the sheets. Just as he’s imagining how cute you look with your little hands tucked beneath your cheek on the pillow when you sleep, however, he hears a sound issuing from the slightly ajar bedroom door.

It’s you.

Moaning.

Peering through the sliver in the door, Flip takes in the most breathtaking sight he’s ever seen. There you are, kneeling on your knees on the bed. One hand is dipping into your panties, panties so thin and wet that he can see the outline of your hand as it stretches the fabric. As your finger rubs at your core, your little wrist jerking with the effort. His eyes drag up from your actions between your legs to find that your upper body is curved forward as you gaze down at something lying on the bed in front of you. With the hand not down your panties you are squeezing and kneading your breast, rolling the hardened nipple back and forth.

“Oh god. Oh Flip,” you mutter to yourself, still gazing down at whatever was on the bed before you.

Flip thinks this is the hottest thing he has ever seen in his life.

Until he sees what you do next.

You must plunge your fingers deep into your core in the next minute because suddenly you’re grinding your little pussy down onto your hand, seeking more friction with a tiny, pathetic whine in your throat. And then you lean forward over the thing on the bed so that you’re on your hands and knees – well, one hand props you up. The other keeps working inside your panties.

Your hips undulate, ass in the air, as you continue to pleasure yourself, your breath escaping in light pants that make his cock feel like it can almost burst from the jeans that confine it. And while it might be the best show a person could ever hope to witness, Flip pushes open the door then. He never was one for spectating.

“What are you doing there, sugar?”

You don’t react suddenly. Instead, you look up slowly, staying in your position curled around the hand you’ve been using to pleasure yourself. You’re disheveled and he can see every emotion fill your eyes. Shock, panic, embarrassment, shame. All rolled up undeniably in the arousal that he has interrupted. You freeze in place looking up at him.

“I-I uh…Flip I didn’t know you’d…” 

Flip tsk’s a few times.

“No need to stop on my account.” he drawls, moving forward as you sit up straighter, fisting your now unoccupied hands in the sheets and pulling them up around you sheepishly. Flip sits down on the edge of the bed and reaches to finger the hem of the sheet where it covers your breasts. “Were you keeping the bed nice and warm for me, baby girl?”

Before you can respond, Flip pulls his leg up onto the bed and feels something crinkle under his knee on the mattress. He fishes through the sheets only to pluck out two polaroid pictures, now slightly dented.

His eyes narrow as he takes in the scene depicted on darkened film. Pictures of you on your hands and knees, same as he’d found you just now, only the view is from up and behind you, showing a large cock in the middle of the action of pounding you open. Flip’s cock. Flip sucks air in through his teeth.

“I was wondering where the rest of these pictures had gone from that weekend,” he chuckles and your belly, already warm with self-stoked arousal, surges with heat yet again. Your embarrassment at being caught begins to fade and you toy with the fabric of the sheets coyly.

“If you didn’t have to work all these late nights maybe I would have let you keep them.”

Flip reaches over to trace your smile, a twin one on his own lips.

“Do you really look at these when you touch yourself, baby girl?”

You bite your lip and nod in response, pulling your arm out from under the sheet to tug one of the polaroids out of his hand.

“You see this one?” You tap on the picture. “Your cock is beautiful here.”

“Beautiful, huh?” Flip adjusts his position on the mattress, spreading his legs to make room for the growth occurring between them.

“Yeah, when I look at this picture I can practically feel your perfect, fat cock splitting me open.”

Within a second the polaroids are on the floor, discarded so Flip can push you down onto the bed as he settles between your inviting legs.

“I like the way you talk about my cock.” Flip’s voice is gruff and his eyes are dark with lust, but you see a smile ghost his lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Flip begins sucking on the tender flesh of your throat, pulling it into his mouth and nibbling just enough to mark you up the way he knows you pretend not to love. You make use of his distraction by popping the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down, working swiftly to get your hands on the cock in question. When your fingers wrap around his girth Flip shudders into your touch, hips bucking involuntarily.

“This cock is what I dream about.”

You can practically feel Flip puffing out his chest with a possessive sort of pride. He allows you to shuck off his jeans while he tosses his flannel and undershirt indiscriminately into a darkened corner of the room. Leaning down he nibbles on your earlobe, swiping a tongue across the shell of your ear to make you shiver.

“Tell me about these dreams, baby girl.” Flip’s voice is husky and low as it reverberates through your naked bodies. You press up against his chest, signaling for him to flip over. He obliges, tucking and rolling with you squeezed tightly to his chest so that you now straddle him and look down at him, beautiful with his wavy dark hair splayed on the pillow. 

“In my dreams you’re always hard,” you say as your hand wraps around his length. “Always ready to fuck me.”

“And what about you, sugar?” Flip slides his hand over your lower stomach and down to the cleft between your legs. “Is this pussy always wet for me?”

“Always.” You undulate your hips to punctuate your point, spreading your slick on the thick cock that stands at attention right before your entrance. Your hands splay against the hard planes of his abdomen as you watch his cock twitch against you.

“I think I like these dreams.” Flip moves to line himself up, but you grab his hands and push his arms back, leaning down to meet his lips as you pin his wrists down to the mattress above his head.

“Ah ah ah,” you breathe the words into his mouth on an exhale, hips grinding down and around to encase his cock in the velvet wet of your lower lips without allowing him full entrance. “Wanna make you feel good, detective.”

“You’re already making me feel good.” Flip’s voice is strained. Impatient to be inside you. You kiss your way back down his throat, his chest, his abdomen and watch the muscles go taught beneath his skin as your hips roll unhurriedly. You wrap both hands back around his cock this time and slowly move up and down.

“You work so hard, Flip.” On the word hard, you suddenly tug harder and Flip bucks up from under you. He’s grinning now, knowing where you’re going with this. When you slide your body down, nails raking up and down his legs, his cock knows what you’re doing, too.

He’d already been hard when he’d walked through the front door, picturing your swollen lips wrapped around his shaft. He’d already been hard when he’d found you pleasuring yourself to an image of him fucking you. But now, as your tongue traces the circumference of his flushed head, darting to the center to lap up his pre cum like some little sex kitten, Flip can’t take much more.

Feeling his hands shoot down and fist in your hair, you smile up at him over his bobbing length. Very much the cat that got the cream – an outcome you’re planning on ensuring.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day, handsome.”

“Well based on what I saw when I walked in, my sugar got a little impatient,” Flip counters with a dark chuckle.

You frown dramatically before dragging the tip of your tongue from root to tip using on the lightest pressure you can manage. Flip’s smile drops from his face in favor of a clenched jaw and a strained expression.

Your thumb and index finger circle around the base of his cock (as much as they can) to administer light, pulsing squeezes while you pepper equally light, open mouth kisses to his tip. The large hand in your hair attempts to push you down onto him gently but you tilt your neck to avoid his prompting, dipping down to settle your teasing attentions to the side of his shaft.

Fisted uselessly in the sheets beside you, Flip’s free hand catches your attention out of the corner of your eye and you reach out with your own free hand to interlace your fingers. Your tongue traces every vein on the flushed appendage, dips around every curve. Until his hands are squeezing your hand and your hair so tight and his legs shake around you.

When you lean back, your smile is smug.

“Who’s impatient?” you ask with all the innocence in the world in your tone, but nothing but sin in your eyes.

Before you can bask in his reaction, you’re being flipped over and yanked up the bed. Flip lifts you up onto your knees and makes you brace your hands against the headboard, all before unceremoniously plunging his cock into you in a single thrust.

“Oh my god, Flip oww. You’re – fuck! You’re too big…” You mean to complain that he is too big to just split you open without prepping you, but the force of his thrusts knocks the wind and the words out of your mouth.

“Oh really? I thought you liked my big dick,” Flip growls in your ear. He’s curled down over your body, his sweat slicked chest pressing to your back as he snaps his hips over and over and over.

“I do, I – I do.” You manage to hiccup.

“Wasn’t that what you were saying? You like my big, fat cock?”

“I love your cock!” you cry out as both a correction and a declaration. Flip’s lips connect with the back of your neck and your back arches deeper, allowing him to drive deeper into you in turn.

“Yeah, you love my cock.” Flip’s voice is husky and even deeper than usual in your ear and you moan in response. “And it loves you.” Flip adjusts his hold on you, tightening his grip on your hips so he can pull you back into him with every thrust.

“I wish I could see you,” you whine. You’re not really annoyed, more teasing him for the way he’s commandeered your lovemaking. You hear him rustle through the sheets for something before he tosses something lightly which lands on the pillow beneath you.

“Here you go.” Flip’s voice is filled with amusement. Opening your eyes you look down and let out a breathless laugh when you see the polaroid from earlier. As you gaze down at the picture of Flip’s cock splitting you open, the real deal goes on right behind you, shoving you forward and making you screw your eyes shut in restless pleasure again.

The orgasm you’d been so close to having when Flip walked in all of a sudden seems to have returned rapidly, simmering right on the threshold. When you slide your hand down to rub your clit, however, you pass over your lower stomach and moan louder than you had previously.

“Mmm, is that good, baby? Hmm? Right there, sugar?” Flip asks. Instead of responding verbally you peel one of his hands from your hip and place it on your lower stomach. When he feels it – feels his cock as it presses into your belly from below, pounding so deep that you’re more filled with him than he’d imagined – he thinks he’s going to cum right then and there.

Flip’s hips stutter for just a moment before they resume their motions with intensified speed.

“Holy shit, sugar.” Flip almost laughs incredulously. “You’re taking me so well.”

“I want it.”

“You want my cock? I’m giving it to you, baby,” Flip coos, almost comforting you as you seem to fall apart beneath him.

“No. Your cum.”

“Does my baby want me to cum? Want me to feel good, is that it?” Flip’s hand finishes the migration that yours never did, fingers finally reaching your clit and rubbing deep circles into the swollen bud.

“Yes…but no.” You sound desperate now, the added pressure at your clit bringing tears to your eyes. “I want you to fill me with your cum.”

The sound that issues from Flip then is nothing short of a growl.

“Oh I’ll fill you with my cum alright, baby.” The force of his snapping hips causes your arms to give out, no longer able to hold onto the headboard. Your cheek presses into the sticky film of the polaroid picture as you writhe beneath Flip. “I’ll fill you up so much that your stomach will be swollen with much more than my cock.”

The combination of Flips words, his thumb on your clit, his cock pounding into your aching cunt – all of it works together to throw you over the edge into a blaze of ecstasy that lights you on fire from your crown right to the tips of your fingers and toes. Your muscles quake as Flip gives his last thrust before painting your walls with hot cum that seeps out between your legs.

You don’t remember Flip pulling out of you. Neither do you remember him turning you over or him tucking you up under his arm. The next thing you do remember is him peeling the polaroid picture off your warm cheek and holding it out for you to see, laughter rumbling in his chest beneath you.

“It’s ruined!” You exclaim with displeasure, reaching out for the now bruised photo, touching a finger to the discolored splotch in the middle of the image.

“Nah, it’s just another excuse to break out the camera and fuck you silly by the fire.” Flip’s hand lazily caresses the back of your arm, eyes closed and already close to falling into a deep, sated sleep. The giggle that issues unbidden from your lips gets him to pop one eye open in amusement over the foreign sound.

“Maybe you already have fucked me silly,” you concede. Flip tucks you tighter against him and shakes his head.

“I think I can fuck you sillier, don’t you worry about that.” You nestle into his warm body as he sighs a deep, pleased sigh before adding, “Just don’t think I’ve forgotten you still owe me a real fucking blow job.”

~*~


End file.
